


Left To Their Own Devices

by lazy_daze



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bukkake, Facials, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_daze/pseuds/lazy_daze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a bit weird, innit," says Liam, curled up on the floor in front of the sofa in the living area of their hotel suite. "Like, how none of us are seeing anyone." They'd had an interview today, before the show, and the interviewer had not been able to shut up about it. <i>'Five eligible hot guys, and none of you have a girlfriend! Is it just to make your fans think they have a chance?'</i></p>
<p>Or: In which Liam finally figures out they're all a bit gay for each other, and various sexy hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left To Their Own Devices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nature_aly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nature_aly/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I initially wanted to maybe do something interesting and highbrow, but when the prompt involving 'everyone wants to come on Liam's face' came up, I was powerless to resist. Then I accidentally took 16k words to get there. WHOOPS.
> 
> Set canon-adjacent where everything is the same except there are 100% less girlfriends and 100% more facials.
> 
> Thank you so much to Laura for the last minute rapid beta!

"It is a bit weird, innit," says Liam, curled up on the floor in front of the sofa in the living area of their hotel suite. "Like, how none of us are seeing anyone." They'd had an interview today, before the show, and the interviewer had not been able to shut up about it. _'Five eligible hot guys, and none of you have a girlfriend! Is it just to make your fans think they have a chance?'_

Louis had scoffed immediately, making sure it was very clear that none of them would be happy being managed to the extent of hiding entire relationships, but Liam had sort of understood the fascination. He didn't feel like he was really missing out, but surely at least one or two of them should have acquired a significant other of some kind by now.

"Not that weird, like," says Zayn, poking Liam's shoulder with his foot. "We're never home, so it would have to be a long-distance thing, which not everyone is down for, plus, you know. We're young lads around huge amounts of temptation. It would have to be really serious to be worth it, and we haven't had enough time to really make anything that serious with anyone."

"Plus the way we're all sort of overly codependent on each other," said Niall, lounging in an armchair. "We don't have enough emotional energy left over to really make a proper relationship with someone else work. Someone else who doesn't understand what it's like."

"Plus the way we're all a bit gay for each other," added Harry.

Liam spluttered, but everyone else was nodding thoughtfully.

"Wait," said Liam. "No we're not! I mean - I'm not."

Louis gave him a sceptical eyebrow, and Liam frowned back at him.

"Well," allowed Harry, "Niall isn't gay for us. He's just gay, full stop, and attracted a bit to all of us. And I'm bi, in general, and specifically gay for you lot, but also sometimes other dudes."

"But," explains Louis, "me and Zayn aren't into guys in general, but we're a bit gay for all of you."

"Wait," said Liam again. "Since - since when?"

"Since always, babe," said Zayn, leaning over to put his hand in Liam's hair soothingly. Liam closed his eyes, and shivered a little bit. "And so are you."

Liam opened his eyes again. "I'm - am I? I mean, I didn't think I was." He did feel a bit left out, though. "I'm - but like, everyone in the world has thought about kissing Zayn, obviously, that's normal. And Louis has pinched my nipples so many times that my body is just confused about how it's supposed to react to him. And I only had that dream about Niall because of the time I walked in on him in the shower by accident. And Harry, like, just--" He made a gesticulative sort of gesture. "Just flirts with everyone all time, he's all - like - _raw sexuality_ \--" he'd read that in an article about Harry and he'd blushed and rolled his eyes but it was sort of true. "So, you know, he makes everyone feel a bit horny just by, like, exist--"

He stopped. Everyone was looking a bit smug and a bit fond and a bit amused. "Hm."

"Babe," said Zayn, and scritched around his ears.

"I reckon I am a bit gay for you all, after all."

\--

Once they all said it out loud, Liam couldn't stop noticing it.

Niall was sitting in Louis's lap, eyes half shut as Louis tugged gently on his hair. He was pretty sure Harry had pretended to give Zayn a blowjob on stage earlier. The fans always screamed extra loud when any two of them got into each other's personal space, and Paul had given this resigned sort of sigh and eyeroll when Liam and Louis had wrestled their way into the bus and spent most of the ride to the hotel with various limbs entwined.

"Can everyone else tell?" he said, staring into the minibar like it held all the homoerotic secrets of the world. It was a large minibar, really just a full bar in a fridge. They had a big multiple-bedroom suite because they always got adjoining rooms in a suite when they could, and usually left all the doors open. It was a bit much, he could allow.

"Tell what, babe," said Zayn, removing Harry's fingers from his belt loop and loping across the room to put his hand on the back of Liam's neck.

Liam stood up and turned around, a beer bottle between his fingers. He body-checked the bar door shut. "That, you know. We're all a bit gay for each other."

"I'm glad you've reached the acceptance stage, mate," said Niall, snuggling into Louis further.

"It's kind of obvious," Liam admitted, and let Zayn hold his other hand. "But I mean it. Can everyone else tell?"

"People are, like," said Harry, slowly. "You know."

Liam bit his lip to stop himself interrupting Harry. It always took a while, but if you let him get there, Harry usually had good points. Well. Perhaps usually was a bit generous, but sometimes.

"They don't, like," he continued. Niall shoved his fingers in Louis's mouth to shut him up when he made a little noise.

"Thank you, Niall," said Harry. "What I mean is, like, well. People are gonna be a bit like you, Liam. They might see it, but they won't properly - get it. Like, they're gonna see that we all spend a lot of time with each other, and that we're all single, which, you know, it is a bit, uh, weird, isn't it, like you said, I mean, but like, they're just gonna think that we're, I don't know, hiding relationships, because of management, or that, like, we're out, I mean, every night, spreading, you know, spreading the wild oats, having lots of sex with, uh, groupies, and whatever, so, I mean, that's what they're gonna assume, they're not going to immediately think, like, oh, right, I know what's going on, all those five boys are all, like, kind of gay for each other, that's why they're all, you know, all single, that must be the reason - it's not, like, the first thing anyone's gonna really, like, think of."

Everyone looked slightly exhausted by the time Harry had finished. Liam thought Niall night have fallen into a light doze, his fingers slipping damply out of Louis's mouth - but Liam was pretty sure he felt enlightened.

"So no, is the answer," he said, nodding. "No-one else can tell. Or they can, but they _subconsciously_ pretend not to."

"Good word," said Zayn, squeezing his hand.

"I learned it from you!" said Liam with a happy smile, and opened his beer.

"I think Paul might suspect summat," said Louis, prodding Niall awake. "But, I mean, to be fair, boys, we talk about this - or we do now Liam's twigged and we won't scare him away with it - but there's not really anything to, erm. Know."

Liam gestured with his bottle and sloshed a bit of it. "That was my next, like, thing to raise!"

"If we're raising things," said Niall, poking Louis when he sniggered, "should we have a proper meeting?"

"Um," said Liam, then decided, "yes, okay, let's."

They dragged the sofas around into band meeting positions and Niall grumpily moved from Louis's lap to take his position next to Zayn. They had specific positions for Band Meetings - Liam and Louis were too disruptive to be too close together, a new rule implemented in late 2012; Niall was the best person to sit next to Zayn to help encourage him to input; Liam had to be flanked by Harry and Niall as they were secretary and treasurer respectively, and Liam was chair, while Zayn and Louis refused to be given the restriction (Louis) or responsibility (Zayn) of any one job title, even though the job titles were actually entirely meaningless.

By the time they were in position and the initial traditions had been observed, which consisted of making tea for those who wanted it (i.e. Louis) and a statement of full names and current mood (Liam went for 'curious', which raised some eyebrows), Niall had mostly woken up again. "Niall James Horan, itchy," he said.

"Where?" said Zayn. "Want me to help scratch it?"

"Yeah, mate - just, like, in the middle of me back, right where you can't reach yourself--"

"Order, please!" said Liam, a bit desperately.

"Okay, keep your knickers on," said Louis.

"Proceed," said Harry, grandly.

"Okay," said Liam, rather unsure how to start now that everyone was looking at him expectantly. "Um. Well."

"S'okay, babe, it's just us," said Zayn with a reassuring nod.

"Well, exactly. I mean - so. I've accepted we're all a bit gay for each other, right?"

Four heads nodded happily.

"But like - um. Have we - have any - of us, like - you know."

Louis raised an eyebrow. "You know?" Though he was smirking.

"Actually _done_ anything gay with each other!" Liam blurted out. "Like Louis said, there's nothing to know, right? So - I mean."

"Ah, he kind of has a point," said Niall, steepling his fingers. "We've talked about it but none of us have done anything, really. I mean, I had a cheeky snog with Harry once--"

"Same," said Louis, shrugging. Liam had thought _maybe_ , but had never asked, because he didn't think it was very fair or relevant to bring up in a band meeting where Absolute Honesty was a rule. They always got very annoyed if someone took advantage of the rule. Once Liam had used the rule to force Zayn and Louis to admit it was they who had glued his hat to his head, and regretted it because of the backlash of pranks that followed. Or not regretted it, because he kind of liked being the centre of their attention even if it involved a bit of humiliation, which probably said something worrying about him. Anyway, the point was, Liam knew not to abuse the Absolute Honesty rule. Too much.

"Yep, me too," said Zayn, and Liam turned him, eyebrows raised. "And we had girls in the room at the same time once, but nothing more than that."

"Little slag," said Louis fondly to Harry, who spread his palms and smiled.

"Hey, wait!" said Liam suddenly, making a connection. "Does that mean I'm the only one of you lot who hasn't snogged Harry?"

"Sorry," said Harry, looking genuinely contrite. "Just circumstances, you know? It's not like I don't think you're fit, or anything. 'Cause like, you really really are."

"Well," said Liam feeling mollified. "Good."

"Ooh," said Louis, a sudden evil light in his eye. Liam loved and hated that look.

" _Oh_ ," said Zayn, slowly, nodding.

"Definitely," said Niall, grinning.

"What?" said Liam, even though he knew. "I hate it when you have conversations about me when I'm right here."

"Liam," said Harry formally, "I propose a Band Meeting Action Point. Would you like to complete the circle and give me a kiss?"

Liam felt his cheeks glow hot, and he didn't know where to look. To accept in principle that he was a bit gay for his band was one thing, but jumping to snogging Harry seemed a bit fast, suddenly. Though it was only a snog. And it wasn't like he'd never thought about it before. Harry did have an exceptionally nice mouth. A mouth that had apparently already been all over his bandmates. "Oh, um," he said. "N-now?"

"Only if you want to, babe," said Zayn.

"I'll snog Niall if you snog Harry," said Louis. "I'd enjoy it, and I think you would, too."

"Oh," said Liam feebly. "I, um." He would. He would definitely like to see that, he realised. Niall smirked at him and Liam thought about him tilting his head in towards Louis, and how it would look, and it should be really weird to want to see them snog, but he really, definitely did.

And he really definitely wanted to kiss Harry, too. And then he realised not only would he be kissing Harry, they'd all be watching him - Zayn was already leaning forward, looking all intense in that way he had, and Liam really, definitely wanted that too. He apparently wanted a lot of things which was perhaps a little bit greedy, but if they were all things everyone else wanted, too, then it was fine. It was great, even.

"Yes," he said, making up his mind. He nodded firmly. His heart was thudding all excited and fast in his chest, and he suddenly wanted to giggle. "I would. I want - all of that. Now."

"Liam," said Harry, sounding delighted, "You're gonna be a natural. I can tell."

"I've never, um," said Liam. "I've never kissed a boy before, so I - I might be a bit rubbish at it."

"It's not that different to kissing a girl, like," said Zayn, "not really. So unless you're rubbish at kissing, like, in general, then you'll be alright. And I'm positive you ain't a rubbish kisser." Zayn was staring steadily at Liam, and Liam stared back. Now he wanted to kiss Zayn. He already did, really, but especially now.

"I'm not," he said. He wasn't really one to blow his own trumpet, but sometimes there's no point in pretending you're not good at something when you know you are. "I'm fairly sure I'm not a rubbish kisser."

"Let's find out, then," said Harry, breaking the circle to kneel in front of Liam's chair. Liam wanted to protest that he hadn't asked permission to break the Band Meeting circle, but to be fair, Harry hadn't really left the circle, he was inside it, and anyway, there were more important things at hand.

He was very close, and Liam could feel his body heat and smell him, a little bit of sweat and cologne and shampoo, and Liam could see the soft pink curve of his mouth and his eyelashes and the pores on his nose, and he was _Harry_ and he was really just so terribly lovely and familiar. Liam closed his eyes and ducked his head and kissed him.

Harry opened his mouth straight away, not easing Liam in with a little chaste press of mouths, but going right in for the snog, the soft inside of his lips gliding against Liam's mouth with a little drag that made Liam's belly swoop giddily.

Liam pressed in eagerly, opening his mouth in return; no tongues, yet, just a slow, wet, open mouthed snog, falling into that lovely rhythm of kissing that Liam hadn't had in far too long, and not for ages - possibly, actually, never - with someone he knew and liked quite this much.

Harry's tongue touched his, soft but insistent, and Liam rubbed his tongue against Harry's, pulled back enough to capture it between his lips and suck softly, making a groan rumble all low in Harry's chest, before opening his mouth wide against Harry's again. One of his hands was cupping Harry's face, thumbing softly at the hinge of his jaw as if coaxing him to open even wider into the kiss, and the other was clutching a bit helplessly at Harry's shoulder.

Harry's hands had anchored themselves on Liam's hips, palms large and warm through Liam's t-shirt, his thumbs rubbing tiny little caresses that made Liam's belly feel tight and excited, and his pulse start to throb in his dick. He was snogging Harry and getting hard and his bandmates were all _watching_ them and - he was so, so definitely not straight. It didn't seem to matter if it was in general or just for these boys, and it felt so very lovely that Liam wasn't going to worry about it.

He pulled back suddenly, feeling a bit overwhelmed, and sucked in a big gulp of air. "Um," he said, weakly, and tried to stop himself from fiddling with his jeans now he was sort of half-hard and caught against his flies.

Harry opened his eyes slowly, his mouth even pinker than usual and gleaming a little bit with the mixed wet of their spit. "Yeah," he said roughly, then cleared his throat, not looking away from Liam. "Yeah, _definitely_ not a rubbish kisser."

"Um, thanks," said Liam, and smiled a bit giddily. "That was - very nice, thank you."

Louis let out a bit of a hysterical sounding giggle. "Very nice. Liam, are you that polite to everyone you snog?"

"Yes?" said Liam, not sure if that was a bad thing. "I wouldn't want to be rude to them."

"Leave him alone, it's nice," said Niall, leaning over to pull Liam into a quick warm sideways hug. "I hope he's gonna thank me that nicely when I get to kiss him."

"I will, definitely," agreed Liam, smiling wider at the thought of more kissing. He wanted to kiss all of them now, straight away, see how different they all were, but he didn't want to be greedy. "Is that the plan, then? More, um, kissing?"

"Yes, but I don't know if we should, like properly plan it," said Niall. "Takes a bit of the romance out of it."

Liam sort of agreed, but he also really liked plans. "I suppose."

"You okay, babe?" said Zayn. "Good for a first time?"

"Yeah, it was brilliant," said Liam honestly, and then he couldn't help it - he was still a bit hard from the memory of Harry's mouth, and maybe a little bit from the way they were all looking at him, all this focused attention when he'd just been right there snogging someone, and he had to shift his hips and tug at his waistband a bit.

Harry laughed, but not in a mean way. "Oh, _that_ brilliant, was it?" He had moved to sit back next to Liam rather than kneeling temptingly in front of him, but he was still close and he wrapped his hand comfortingly around the back of Liam's neck.

"Well," said Liam. They were still in a Meeting, so he had to be honest. "I mean, I knew I was, you know, into you, so I suppose I really truly am." He couldn't believe they were talking - obliquely, but still - about his erection and the world hadn't swallowed him up and his face hadn't melted off from embarrassment, and it mostly made him feel a bit excited.

"I'm flattered, " said Harry, and squeezed Liam's neck a bit which didn't help with the problem at hand.

"And I'm thinking it's mine and Niall's turn," said Louis immediately.

"Fuck, yeah," said Niall fervently, and swung himself over suddenly to sit on Louis's lap on the couch. Louis let out a little squeak, and Niall shrugged and Liam really didn't care even a whit about breaking the circle by now.

"Might as well do it properly, right?" Niall said, and Louis looked too dazed to answer, so Liam said in agreement, "Definitely, mate," then felt his belly dip hotly when Niall leaned in and down a little bit and fit his mouth to Louis's.

Louis had been sort of opposite Liam in the Band Meeting circle, so he couldn't see as well as he wanted to, just the back of Niall's head, the unmistakable motion of kissing, the way Louis' hands slid around the small of Niall's back, and then the wet sound of their snog as it got deeper.

"Oh, fuck," said Liam, breathlessly, mostly to himself, then found himself moving before he'd properly thought it through, going to sit on the seat of the couch that Niall had left, so he'd be right next to them and could see.

He was slightly aware of Zayn smirking at him, but Harry was also leaning right into Zayn's space so he could see better, so whatever. The most important thing was his view, now, close up and immediate; he could see them kissing, and it felt surprisingly intimate for Liam, considering they had their eyes closed and were focusing only on each other. He'd thought maybe it would feel a bit like being left out, watching two of his bandmates kiss when he wanted to be doing that, but it wasn't, at all. It was like being a part of it.

Louis and Niall both had pretty, softly pink lips; it looked so gorgeous, their mouths sliding together, that for a moment it was just _pretty_ , like a picture; then Niall opened a bit wider and Liam saw the pink wet gleam of his tongue as he pushed it all filthy and insistent into Louis's mouth, and it was sexy again. His dick ached and he couldn't just ignore it, had to push his palm down against it just for a moment, as if that would bloody help, and he whimpered a bit.

"Think Liam likes to watch," whispered Zayn, smirking, glancing between Liam's hand and Louis and Niall's kiss.

"Think we all do," said Harry, his voice and low and flirty.

Louis bit down on Niall's bottom lip, and Niall moaned, a shocky little noise that made everyone suck in a breath.

"Think we like you watching," said Louis, breathless, pulling away as Niall buried his face in Louis's neck. Niall shifted on Louis's lap, and they both gasped, sudden and loud, then Louis gently pushed Niall away, a few centimetres of space on his lap. Liam felt all hot and weird and excited because he was pretty sure they were both hard and they'd just been rubbing against each other.

"Okay, okay," said Louis, gently getting his hands around Niall's hips and moving him back to the couch next to him. "Enough - for just now, I think. Can't go full into a gay orgy the first time we all kiss, we have to save something."

Niall made a happy, amused little sound, and curled into Louis. Zayn reached over and wrapped his hand around Niall's ankle.

Liam nodded. Gay orgy did sound a little bit intimidating. Exciting, but a bit scary. A bit - advanced, like.

"First time we all kiss," said Zayn grumpily, his hand rubbing restlessly on his own thigh. "Says you. No-one's kissed me yet."

"Me," said Liam, quickly, before he could structure any sort of proper sentence, and felt himself blush again. "I mean, um, if that's - if it's okay that I get two this time, I wanna kiss you."

"I don't know, Liam, bit fucking greedy," said Louis, but there was a gleam in his eye, and Harry immediately clipped Louis gently on the ear.

"Sh," said Harry. "We're allowed to be a bit greedy."

"This is true," said Louis, "seeing as we're all after four lads at once."

"I'll - maybe we should set up some kind of schedule, so it's fair, like?" said Liam. "After - we'll raise it as a point, I just want to. Kiss Zayn right now. If that's okay with you?" he directed at Zayn.

Zayn's face went all soft and hot at the same time. "Li, fuck, course it is. Don't think there's ever been a time it wouldn't've been, babe."

"Oh," said Liam, feeling warm and sort of fizzy in his chest. Zayn's face was almost too tender to look at, so Liam kissed him instead, shifted out of his chair to sit awkwardly on the arm of the armchair Zayn was in.

Zayn made a little noise, opened his mouth so slowly and carefully into Liam's, and curled his arm around Liam's waist and tugged suddenly.

Liam yelped into Zayn's mouth as he slid from the arm of the char to flump into Zayn's lap, sitting sideways with both Zayn's arms twined closely around his waist.

Zayn huffed a little breathy laugh that tickled Liam's lips. "Better?" he asked, and Liam nodded and slid right back into the kiss.

Zayn tasted oddly lovely, warm and a tiny bit like cigarettes, and Liam snogged him like he was drinking, almost, deep and indulgent.

Zayn kissed him gently, which made sense, Zayn was so careful and gentle with him all the time. It was lovely, though part of Liam thought maybe - maybe another, later time - he'd see if Zayn would be a bit harder with him. See if he'd use the hard edges of his teeth that he could feel grazing his lip now. That was definitely a bit advanced on the scale, though, asking your bandmates to be a bit rough with you - he'd shelve it for the moment. And this was more than nice enough.

Zayn's hand slid up Liam's side to cup his face, holding him close and careful like he was fragile, and it made Liam feel small and funny, in a good way. He made a little noise without quite realising it, Zayn swallowing it right up and Liam curling into him. He was warm all the way through his body, goosebumps prickling down his spine when Zayn moved his hand back into Liam's hair and closed it gently into a fist, tugging lightly in the longer hair on top of Liam's head. Liam's head sort of wanted to fall right back, but he didn't want to stop kissing Zayn, so he just opened his mouth a bit wider and kissed a bit deeper.

He shifted restlessly on Zayn's lap, and Zayn hissed in a breath, which made Liam realise that, wow, he was on Zayn's lap and Zayn was maybe a bit hard like he was, and Liam was wriggling around on top of him and--

He broke away from the kiss, face red hot, and breathing quickly. "Um," he said. "Wow."

"Had enough, Payno?" said Louis, kicking his foot across the circle to hook his ankle over Liam's. He was looking at Liam's lap, where he was visibly hard in his jeans, but didn't say anything, which Liam was glad about because he thought that would make him feel even more embarrassed and sexy and excited if Louis _said_ anything, and he might explode if he had to feel anything more of anything else. He'd sort of reached feelings saturation.

"Yeah, I think so," he gasped, "but thank you," he finished to Zayn, and kissed him again, just a clinging little smooch. Zayn was smiling up at him.

"No worries, any time, babe," he said. "Like, really. Any time."

Liam's head swam a bit. That was a nice thought. To just be able to go up to Zayn, or any of them, at any point, and ask for a kiss, and get it. Any time. Well, maybe not - in the middle of a concert, or while someone was on the loo, or something. But still. That was a rather nice idea.

He got up and wobbled the two steps back to his own seat and sat down with a _whoosh_ of breath. "I--" he said, then swallowed.

Harry clapped loudly and took over for him. "Alright! Closing statements of the band meeting, I hope the secretary has been taking thorough minutes." He looked expectantly at Niall.

"That's you, you twat," said Niall easily, one leg flung over Louis's lap.

"Oh, right. Well, expect a full transcript in your inbox tomorrow," said Harry with the blithe ease of someone who intended to do no such thing.

"And the actual point, Harold?" said Louis. Liam thought maybe he should take over now, if his words had come back to his brain - there was a reason Liam summed up the meetings and not Harry - but Harry seemed delighted with his new role so Liam let him continue.

"The point, Louis, everyone, is that I think we had a very successful Meeting today. In a One Direction first, we experienced not one," he said, holding up a finger, "not two!" - another finger - "but _three _intraband snogs!" He beamed, holding up three fingers in a Scout salute.__

__"Well observed, Baden-Powell," said Zayn dryly, and Liam didn't get him but giggled anyway, just because Harry looked offended._ _

__"Anyway," said Harry, "I think we made a good start in discussing our mutual homoerotic tension and finally acting upon it. I snogged Liam to get the ball rolling, Niall snogged Louis, and then because he's greedy, Liam also snogged Zayn--"_ _

__"Oi!" protested Liam, without much heat._ _

__"--which means, we have, um." Harry looked up at the ceiling and started counting on his fingers._ _

__"Ten in total, seven to go," interjected Zayn. "Well, if you count overall ever, six possible couplings have snogged and four still haven't. But if just tonight, then three have, and seven left."_ _

__"I think we should discount the previous Harry snogs, even though they were very nice, because they weren't part of this whole new group thing," said Niall. "So, though Harry and I have once snogged, I would say it doesn't count in the way that like, Liam and Harry now count."_ _

__"Seems fair," said Liam, nodding. "Will you--?"_ _

__"I will start a spreadsheet soon as I get back to my room," said Niall with an excited light in his eye._ _

__Louis made a rude noise. "I want to say that's bloody ridiculous," he started, and Liam scoffed._ _

__"Whatever," he said. "You'd be the first to complain if you thought you were getting the short end of the stick when it comes to band kisses."_ _

__Louis pouted. "Which is why I can't actually say it's ridiculous."_ _

__Zayn reached over and smacked a kiss on his forehead. "I think any of us would get jealous if we didn't get enough kisses," he said. "We're all stupidly into each other, so, like, I think it's nice."_ _

__Harry nodded. "So, like," he said, then seemed to run out of steam. "Do we need to say anything else? As like, a summation?" he looked at Liam._ _

__Liam nodded, and felt like his brain had settled enough to successfully speak, now. "Yeah, no, that's good, Harry," he said encouragingly, and Harry beamed. "I reckon - I reckon we need to just make sure we talk about it. So no-one feels left out or weird or upset about anything. I don't think we need to plan exactly what's going to happen when--"_ _

__"A sex schedule," supplied Louis._ _

__Liam went red, couldn't help it. "Yes, exactly, I don't think we need, um, a schedule, of - whatever - because that's a bit too--" he waved a hand in the air._ _

__"Artificial?" said Zayn._ _

__"Yes!" said Liam happily. Zayn always had the right words. "Too artificial. I want this to be like, natural, but - discussed."_ _

__"Are we gonna discuss, tomorrow, the wanks we're all gonna have tonight?" said Louis, smirking at him. Louis always made his life difficult and Liam wished he didn't love it so much. Well, no, he didn't even wish that. He just accepted that he was weird over Louis. They all were. Well, he supposed they were all weird over each other, that was the whole sort of point of tonight._ _

__He sat back in his chair and flung his legs up over the circle to rest his feet next to Louis, and dug his toes in just under Louis's thigh. "If you really want to," he said sunnily. "You can give us a detailed run-down and we can decide if your fantasies were fair enough."_ _

__Louis gave him that wonderful look he did when Liam had impressed him. "Maybe I will, Payno," he said._ _

__\--_ _

__Three days later after the show Liam went to up to the hotel suite - new city, same hotel arrangement - with some unformed notion in his mind about maybe getting the band together again for more, well. Discussing, say. They'd swapped a few light smooches in hotel rooms and green rooms when no crew were around in the days since, but nothing proper - they'd all been a bit busy. They had a free night tonight._ _

__He slid the key card in and pushed the door open, and got a nasty shock when it jarred abruptly against the security chain._ _

__"What?" said Liam blankly, and looked at his card for a second, wondering if he'd got the wrong room - even though that would mean the door wouldn't have opened - before he heard Niall's voice inside the room._ _

__"Hello?"_ _

__"It's me!" Liam yelled through the crack, but Niall's face was already there, peering through worriedly._ _

__The sliver of his face that Liam could see relaxed, and Niall yelled back into the room. "S'just Liam!"_ _

__"Gonna let me in?" said Liam, feeling unaccountably left out._ _

__"Oh! Yeah!" said Niall, and slid the chain off and let Liam in._ _

__Liam's slightly hurt feelings only twinged harder when he saw Louis and Harry standing in the middle of the room. Harry's hands were still on Louis's waist, and their mouths were red. They were still fully dressed in stage outfits, as everyone still was, but they'd definitely been up to something. The security chain - and the faint flush washed over Niall's cheeks - made more sense._ _

__"Oh," said Liam, not sure whether to be a bit sad or a bit angry. " you were - doing, like. Stuff? Without me--" he glanced around the otherwise empty room-- "or Zayn?"_ _

__Louis pulled a face and stepped back a bit from Harry, who sheepishly twined his hands behind his back._ _

__"Sorry, mate, really," said Louis, sounding like he meant it. "Didn't plan on it, like."_ _

__Harry nodded sincerely._ _

__"It was my fault," said Niall. "We were waiting for you and Zayn, and I was talking about how I thought it would be really nice to see them - mate, you should have seen it--"_ _

__"Well, I would have wanted to," said Liam, still feeling a bit upset._ _

__"I know!" said Niall earnestly. " and we didn't want to get started without you and Zayn, we just, like--"_ _

__"Got a bit carried away." Harry shrugged apologetically._ _

__"Sorry," said Louis, still sounding all oddly sincere, which more than anything made Liam feel better. Louis knew Liam didn't like feeling left out of stuff._ _

__"That's okay," he said. "Just, like. If we're going to be doing this stuff, can we make sure, now we all know, that no one does, um, stuff, without checking with everyone?"_ _

__"That sounds sensible," came Zayn's voice from the doorway. He'd slipped in after Liam hadn't closed it._ _

__Liam pointed at Louis and Harry. "Niall had them snogging! Without us!"_ _

__"Alright, snitch," said Louis, grinning._ _

__"Whatever, you deserve it."_ _

__Zayn did one of his silly grins, tongue tucked behind his teeth, and shut the door. "Okay, kids, no more bickering. At least everyone's still got their clothes on, eh?" He came over to stand next to Liam, and slipped his hand in Liam's back pocket. Liam felt a warm little rush, and remember how Zayn's mouth tasted with a sudden immediacy that made his face burn._ _

__Harry raised his eyebrows and grinned at Liam, but didn't say anything._ _

__"Definitely," said Niall, and Liam dragged his mind back to what they'd been talking about. "Full disclosure, right, lads? We don't do anything without letting everyone know, and if it's agreed that any of us can do something without everyone being there, we have to have a full, like, group whatsit."_ _

__"Orgy?" said Harry hopefully._ _

__"Debrief," supplied Zayn._ _

__"Yes, Zayn, exactly. I mean, not fully no to Harry, but that's not what I meant right then."_ _

__"I'm in," said Louis decisively. "Discussion, agreement, debrief. Like everything, right?" He stuck his hand out firmly, and everyone stepped in and joined. Rather than trying a group handshake, they did all hands in like before a show, and after their usual "One, two, three!" Harry yelled "Orgy!" And it flowed surprisingly well._ _

__"Okay," said Liam, feeling much better. "So."_ _

__"So," agreed Harry._ _

__"So, you were sort of - busy when I came in. I think I interrupted something."_ _

__Louis grinned. "Want us to get back to it?"_ _

__Niall moved to flank Liam on the other side to Zayn, and leaned his head on Liam's shoulder, snuggling in a bit. "Go on, lads. You've got a captive audience."_ _

__There was something intoxicating about watching Louis and Harry kiss. Harry's hands were big and Louis's waist was slim, Harry gripping him gently but possessively, and Louis tilted up as Harry angled down; they fit together in this way that just looked pretty, at first. They kissed softly, just mouths slotted together like a scene from a film. They should have been on a cliff top in the setting sun, Harry's curls being waved around by a warm summer breeze._ _

__Then Louis opened his mouth and forced the kiss wet and dirty, and Liam abandoned his fledgling career as a bad romance novelist and there was no cliff top, just Louis and Harry and the same-as-million-others-before hotel room and the totally-new sensation of getting hard watching his bandmates snog as his other bandmates pressed into him from either side._ _

__Louis was a sharp, bitey kisser, which Liam could have put money on if he'd thought about it - fine, he'd definitely thought about it - and Liam hissed out a sympathetic turned-on breath as Louis's white teeth pulled Harry's lip out and let go._ _

__Harry tugged Louis in firmly, pushing his long thigh in between Louis's and sliding one hand up to tangle in Louis's hair, pulling his head back gently then firmly when Louis tried to dip back in to kiss him. Harry pushed his thigh up, just a bit, just enough to make Louis let out a gaspy little whimper, his open mouth looking dark and wet, then Harry let go and Louis surged back in to kiss and bite again, the motion of his hips clearly rocking down into Harry. Zayn's hand slowly gripped firmer on Liam's arse, and Niall's arm slid around his waist to curl over his hip, Niall warm all down his side._ _

__"Bloody hell," said Liam, and dragged his gaze away long enough to glare accusingly at Niall. "Can't believe you were letting us miss out on this."_ _

__"Sorry," said Niall, looking between Louis and Harry and Liam - well, he was mostly looking at Liam's mouth, and Liam's tummy swooped. "Can't blame me though, can you?"_ _

__Liam was shaking his head in agreement when Niall said, "Make it up to you?" and brought his other hand around so he was in front of Liam, both arms around his waist._ _

__Liam nodded, aware Louis and Harry had stopped snogging, standing there fitted together, watching him and breathing heavily, and he wanted to see their faces all well-snogged but he also didn't care about anything but Niall's face right in front of him, all pink and close and kissable._ _

__"Hey," he breathed, and Niall grinned at him, then kissed him, hands going tight where they were slipped just under the hem of Liam's t shirt._ _

__Liam had always thought Niall should taste sweet, and though he didn't exactly taste like a packet of Chewits - he mainly just tasted like spit and mouth - there was also something, the echo of something sweet hiding in the corners of Niall's mouth that made Liam feel a bit crazy. He rocked his body forward into Niall's and grabbed at the back of his head, sliding his tongue deep - deeper than he'd kissed Harry, rougher than he'd kissed Zayn. He could feel Niall pressed tight and hot all along his front, and was, like, eighty per cent sure he could feel the swell of Niall's not-soft cock against his thigh. It wasn't scary, it was just unfairly hot. He'd done that. Well, actually, probably watching Louis and Harry had at least started it, but Liam had definitely _helped_._ _

__He registered that Zayn's hand was still in his back pocket, cupping the cheek of his arse possessively and warmly, at the same time he felt a warm kiss on his neck, then the side of lips til there was a wet suck, and Liam shivered and moaned without meaning to, right into Niall's mouth. He came out of his kissing-Niall daze just enough to realise there was more than just Niall in front of him and Zayn next to him; he was surrounded, and with the brush of curls he realised that Zayn wasn't even the one kissing his neck; that it was on the wrong side; that was Harry. He gasped and dragged his eyes open and broke the kiss with a wet noise. He and Niall's eyes met just for a second before Niall looked to Liam's left and his eyes fluttered almost shut again in pleasure, and Liam turned his head just enough to realise that right next to him, Louis and Zayn were kissing._ _

__Louis was less bitey with Zayn, more lazy and casually filthy, long slow wet licks of their tongues. Harry nibbled on Liam's neck then stopped and tilted his head over to kiss Niall's instead; Liam had never really realised they'd, maybe, like, all five at one time all be kissing, like his, but it was happening and it was amazing. Harry slid up to kiss Niall's mouth, tongue wet and wicked as it flashed out, and Liam had the odd sensation of watching two people he'd both snogged then snog each other right in front of him, centimetres away, making him remember both kisses vividly. Harry nibbled again, and Liam could _feel_ the rumble of Niall's groan from where they were still pressed close together. Wow._ _

__"Okay," he said shakily. "Hold on, just, a second."_ _

__Everyone somewhat reluctantly detached from whatever body part they'd been kissing, and slowly looked at him._ _

__"Not to kill the mood, but I was just - wondering--"_ _

__"Where this was going?" said Harry, smirking. He pinched Liam's bum lightly._ _

__Liam yelped a bit. "Yes! And, um, Niall, I was thinking about our spreadsheet---"_ _

__Everyone groaned, except for Niall._ _

__"Don't ever bring up a spreadsheet when you have a stiffy ever again," ordered Louis. "That should be a rule."_ _

__"I was just wondering--" protested Liam._ _

__"I know what you were wondering, said Niall, nodding. "And the answer is - you and Louis, Zayn and Harry, me and Zayn."_ _

__"Okay," said Liam, nodding. "It's just, I really wanted to go down on someone tonight--"_ _

__His cheeks burned as everyone exploded around him, but he soldiered on even though no-one was listening, all too busy going, "Oh my god, Liam!" and "Naughty bugger, I knew it--"_ _

__"--and I don't want to progress things to the next level until we've made sure everyone's kissed everyone properly."_ _

__He waited, but everyone was still making a commotion. "Shut up, oh my god!" he said. "I don't know why you're all surprised, we knew this was where we were going--"_ _

__"I know, but I didn't think you'd say it, Liam!" said Harry, face bright with delight. "I thought it would take you like a full week at least to accept you wanted the dick at as well as the lips part."_ _

__"Well," said Liam, "When I decide I want something I don't do it halfway."_ _

__"That's actually very true," said Zayn, thoughtfully. His hand hadn't moved from Liam's arse. "When does Liam ever put anything other than like, ten million per cent of himself into something? I'm not surprised at all actually. 'Course he wants to do it proper, like."_ _

__"Thank you, Zayn," said Liam nodding. Once he'd had a wank over the memory of Harry kissing him, there wasn't any point, really, in pretending he wasn't sort of dying to find out what it was like to give a blowjob, and much more freeing._ _

__"Well," said Louis, biting his lip and looking at Liam, then glancing at the others, "not to, like, volunteer myself, but I'm going to volunteer myself. Why don't you go down on me, then kiss me afterwards? Two birds with one stone." He looked pleased with himself but also a bit pink and embarrassed, and Harry gave a low whistle._ _

__"Nasty," he said. "I like it."_ _

__Liam felt a bit dizzy, and a bit scared, but definitely excited about it being Louis. He'd want to get it right - really right, for Louis, but wouldn't it feel amazing? Having Louis in his mouth, making him feel really good, using Liam a little bit for his own pleasure like he sort of did a lot of the time anyway but like, in a _sexy_ way this time. It felt huge in how brilliant it could be._ _

__He nodded. "If, um, you're sure--"_ _

__Louis snorted. "Liam, have you looked in a mirror recently? We're all sure we want your mouth on our dick, I just bagsied it first because I'm a genius."_ _

__"Because you're awful," said Zayn, but he was grinning. He pulled himself away from Liam and went to wrap his arms around Niall from behind, to pull him slightly away from Liam and make room for Louis to step in._ _

__Niall's hands came up to wrap easily around Zayn's forearms. "Hey," murmured Zayn. "While we're watching, shall we tick us off the list, like?"_ _

__Niall made a happy noise, then frowned. "How we gonna watch and snog at the same time?"_ _

__Zayn laughed. "We can multitask, babe. Promise." He slid gracefully around to Niall's front and closed his eyes as he kissed him with a little pleased hum._ _

__Liam was enthralled - Zayn's dark scruff against Niall's pale skin and pinked cheeks looked so lovely; he knew Niall marked easily, and hoped he'd see the red bloom of beardburn on him after Zayn was done - when Louis snapped a finger in front of his face._ _

__"Oi!" he said. "Eyes on the prize." He tugged Liam's chin around to face him directly, but gently, and he was giving Liam that little encouraging smile that Liam was never sure if it was meant to look as soft as it did. "Alright?" he said._ _

__"God," breathed out Liam. "Yeah." He was nervous, but he was always nervous before things that ended up turning out wonderfully._ _

__"What shall I do?" Harry didn't sound left out, just curious, and Liam had a good idea._ _

__"Give me - like, tips," he said shrugging. "You've done it before, right? Tell me what to do."_ _

__"Fuck me," said Louis. "Uh, that's an exclamation, not an order. Not, er, quite yet. Jesus, Liam, you're secretly filthy, aren't you?"_ _

__"I don't know," said Liam, going red. "It just seemed like a good idea."_ _

__"It is a good idea," said Harry immediately. "Yeah, it's really good. I can help, and you're gonna be really good at it, definitely."_ _

__"Okay," said Liam._ _

__"Okay," said Louis._ _

__"O--" Harry stopped himself and grinned. "Liam, why don't you, like, get down on your knees."_ _

__It was less scary than Liam had thought it might be, when Harry was telling him what he should do._ _

__The hotel carpet was plush and soft on his knees, and he took a moment to be thankful they were fucking rich. Which may have been the weirdest reason so far he'd been thankful for that, but heartfelt as always._ _

__"Wow," said Louis softly, and the awed sort of tone in his voice made this worth it already._ _

__"Mmhm," agreed Harry fervently. "Liam - like, touch him. However you want."_ _

__Liam bit his lips and put his hands on Louis's thighs. They were firm and warm under Liam's hands, and Liam had no idea why he'd thought that would be a safe place to start, because they weren't - all Liam wanted to do was bite them._ _

__He heard the wet sound of kissing and a little groan from Niall behind him, and shivered. Update: he could now recognise his bandmates by groan alone._ _

__"Now, feel him," said Harry, and Liam knew exactly what part of 'him' Harry meant by that. He supposed Harry meant for him to slide his hands up and touch the by-now obvious bulge of Louis's cock under the fly of his jeans, but Liam didn't really want to do that. He leaned in, shuffled forward a bit on his knees, and took a deep breath and nudged his face right up between Louis's legs._ _

__Louis said "Bloody hell," and Harry gasped, and Liam could feel the hot ridge of Louis's cock jump slightly against his face at the same time Louis's hand slid into his hair and cupped the back of his head._ _

__He was definitely hard himself, now, throbbing between his legs, so he let go of Louis's thigh with one hand and cupped it over himself, and with the other slid it up to join where he was sort of bravely mouthing at the thick line of Louis's cock. He could definitely smell Louis, now, that unmistakable smell of cock. He hadn't really thought he could recognise the smell of cock so easily, even though he had one, but now he was smelling it, yep, that was - definitely a very particular smell. Distinctly not his own, but still distinctly cock. He rather liked it, actually. It was very slightly gross but in that sexy way things could be, like how you probably wouldn't want an aftershave flavoured 'sweat and sex' but how those smells were actually amazing, in their place._ _

__Anyway. He could smell Louis, and his mouth watered and he realised he really wanted to taste him, too._ _

__"Yeah, fuck, s'good," Harry was saying, sounding closer. Liam tilted his head up, lips dragging on denim, and Harry had come right up behind Louis, one arm around his waist, chin hooked over his shoulder. "C'mon, get it out," he said._ _

__"Romantic, Harold," said Louis with a slightly hysterical sounding giggle._ _

__"What else am I meant to say?" protested Harry. "Oh, Liam, free his love meat from his denim prison--"_ _

__"Oh, for--" Louis started._ _

__Liam shut them both up by getting it out. The teeth of Louis's flies split easily over the thrust of his erection, and Liam tugged his pants down enough that Louis's whole cock was bare, ready for Liam's palm._ _

__The skin of his cock was so soft and so hot, making Louis's dick feel sort of delicate but also heavy in Liam's hand. He wasn't used to it from this angle, but his hand still wrapped around the girth of it familiarly enough - or, well, Louis was maybe a bit thicker than Liam, not that he minded; in fact it was rather nice to feel the difference in his fingers meeting around it. He stroked it gently, then glanced up at Harry, who seemed dazed._ _

__"Should I--?" he asked. He was pretty sure what came next - cock into mouth, unless he'd been deeply misunderstanding the concept of blowjobs the whole time - but he wanted to hear Harry say it. He had an idea he'd really, really like Harry's slow, rough voice tell him to put Louis's dick in his mouth._ _

__"Look at you," said Louis. "Jesus."_ _

__"Can't buy this kind of pornography," said Zayn; he and Niall had taken a kissing break to watch him suck cock for the first time. Liam didn't feel pressured so much as encouraged, and--_ _

__"Put him in your mouth, Liam. Cover your teeth, use your tongue and plenty of spit."_ _

__Yep, he _definitely_ liked that. He curled his fingers around the base of Louis's dick - and the fingers of his other hand gripped a bit tighter around the swell of his own cock down the leg of his jeans - and slid his lips over Louis's cockhead._ _

__It felt even bigger in his mouth than it looked, but he adjusted to it quickly, trying to keep in mind what Harry had said. He took it in a bit further, then a tiny bit more until his lips met where his index finger was wrapped around Louis's shaft, then slid out, then back down._ _

__"Yes, you got it, course you're good at this," Harry was saying, and Louis was mostly gasping and swearing somewhat incoherently, fingers tightening helplessly around the back of Liam's head._ _

__Spit dribbled down from his lips a bit, but it made the slide easier and when it got his fingers wet it helped them pump the base of Louis's cock - that Liam was not gonna try deepthroating this time. He liked to be an overachiever but there was certain somewhat embarrassing risks involved in this that he didn't think was worth it, and Louis seemed to be enjoying it more than enough anyway._ _

__"Yes, god, Liam, fuck!" said Louis harshly, and Liam wished he could see his face; if he craned his head up a little bit he could see Harry's hand rubbing over his belly, slipping under his t-shirt._ _

__"You gonna come, Louis?" asked Niall, sounding curious and breathless._ _

__"Think he is," said Harry, low and coaxing. "C'mon, Lou--"_ _

__Liam could feel Louis twitch hard in his mouth, and pushed down a little bit further, Louis's dick big and hot and sharp-tasting on the back of his tongue._ _

__"Gonna - yes, fucking, I'm gonna _fucking_ \- come - Liam--" Louis sounded wrecked, and his cock jumped again and went even harder. Liam tightened his lips firmly around Louis and sucked hard, drawing up and off Louis's cock, following it with his slippery hand, and Louis's dick left his mouth with a gooey-sounding wet pop. Liam wanked his hand over Louis twice, then Louis lost it, nutting hard and wet and, Liam realised too late to move, right over Liam's face. He decided in a split second of a moment he may as well do it properly rather than panic and jerk out of the way, so he closed his eyes and let the warm soft pulses of come land on his face, cooling quickly on his flushed cheeks, and it made him feel unbelievably naughty and kind of excited. His first blowjob and he was already letting Louis give him a facial, and it looked pretty good if the noises coming from the rest of the boys were any indication._ _

__"Oh my god," Harry said. "Oh my god, didn't I fucking say you'd be a natural."_ _

__"Literally never watching porn again, nothing can beat that," Niall declared._ _

__"Mnngh," said Louis, and Liam was pretty sure Harry's hands around his waist were the only thing keeping him upright._ _

__Liam bit his lip, licked a wad of Louis's come from the corner of his mouth. He started smiling without really being able to help it, and he felt all warm in his chest. "Um," he said. "That alright then?"_ _

__Zayn smacked one last kiss to Niall's mouth, then left him to help haul Liam to his feet. Liam made a grumpy moany noise as his achingly hard dick rubbed against the seam of his jeans. "C'mon, babe," said Zayn, running his hand over Liam's hip to give his cock a little squeeze. "Thought you and Louis said something about a kiss."_ _

__"Oh, yeah," said Liam, remembering, hotly aware he still had come all over his face. "If - yeah."_ _

__"Still alive there, Louis?" said Harry, still pressed up against Louis's back._ _

__"Mhm," said Louis, his head tipped back on Harry's shoulder, before he lifted it up with an effort. "Alive enough to feel you trying to fuck me up the arse through our clothes."_ _

__"Oi," said Harry. "That was fucking hot, I'm just trying to get some relief."_ _

__"Good look, Payno," said Louis, apparently deciding to ignore Harry for now, as Zayn walked Liam a step closer right up into Louis's personal space._ _

__"Yeah?" said Liam. He could feel it starting to slide down his face, all gooey, the trails starting to dry a bit, and it should have been gross - well, fine, it was gross, but it was also somehow really sexy. Just - knowing he made Louis come and that everyone could see it on his face, literally. Maybe it was just sexy in the way almost anything was sexy when you were as hard as Liam was, but Liam thought maybe it might be a bit of a thing for him. "Still wanna kiss me?"_ _

__"Oh, you have no idea," said Louis, and leaned in to press a kiss to Liam's cheekbone where a droplet of come was slowly sliding down. "Mmm, I taste alright, if I say so myself."_ _

__"Oh shut up," snorted Zayn._ _

__"You kind of do, though," admitted Liam, and Louis leaned in properly to kiss him._ _

__Liam could taste Louis's cock in his own mouth and also the tang of the come from Louis's mouth that he'd just licked up. Louis started off slow with him, sliding his tongue in all deep, then went bitey and rough, one hand gripping Liam's chin and smearing come over his face further. Liam moaned giddily into his mouth._ _

__"Fuck," he heard Zayn breath, pressed up close behind him, and when Louis slowly pulled back, Liam could see behind them that Niall had tugged Harry away from Louis and was snogging him enthusiastically._ _

__"Can someone--" said Liam a bit plaintively. He didn't really know what he wanted, exactly, but he just really wanted to come._ _

__"Yeah," said Louis, fingers going immediately to Liam's flies and fumbling with the button. "Yeah--"_ _

__Zayn leaned forward over Liam's shoulder and kissed Louis just as Louis's hand got inside Liam's pants. Liam thought he'd maybe died and this was actually a heaven he didn't even nearly deserve; Louis's small smart hand wanking him fast and eager as Zayn and Louis snogged right next to his face, Harry and Niall snogging and dry humping so close Harry's elbow was jostling Louis, and he felt his orgasm rushing through him fast and hot and ready._ _

__"I'm gonna - oh, fuck, Lou - I--"_ _

__He groaned and curled forward as he came, Louis wanking him quickly and mercilessly right over the head, slippery with precome, not stopping as Liam pumped out thick shots of come making Louis's hand slide faster and slicker over him, until it felt so good it hurt and he had to wince and push Louis away. "Thank you," he panted out into Louis's shoulder._ _

__Louis and Zayn broke apart, panting. "Polite boy," said Zayn on a breathless laugh._ _

__"God, you've got a big load, Liam," said Louis, and Zayn looked down between them curiously. Come was smeared all over Louis's hand and wrist and Liam's softening cock, drips of it also on Liam's t shirt and the edges of his hastily tugged open flies._ _

__"Oh, wow, yeah, he does," agreed Zayn._ _

__"Um, sorry," said Liam, feeling like he was made out of overcooked spaghetti, leaning heavily back into Zayn._ _

__"Don't be, it's hot," said Louis._ _

__"God," groaned Zayn, and Liam cold feel the heft of his cock pressing into his bum._ _

__"Alright," said Harry, "stop hogging Zayn. Did you guys know we haven't even snogged yet, this time around, and you guys are, like, blowjobbing all over the place."_ _

__Liam swayed forward into Louis; the two of them were both a bit wobbly with orgasm, trousers hanging open, but they did a passable job at holding each other up so Harry and Zayn could let go of them. Niall came up behind Louis, taking Harry's place, arms sliding around Louis's waist and nudging at Liam's. "You guys were fucking hot," said Niall, and pressed in close._ _

__Louis gasped. "Watch where you're putting that thing," he murmured, and Niall giggled. Liam felt pleasantly hot all over, knowing Niall was rubbing up against Louis while Louis's lips were brushing Liam's neck._ _

__"I'm sorry," said Liam, turning around in Louis's arms to watch Zayn and Harry come together in a kiss, Zayn's hands sliding up Harry's thighs. "God you're big," Liam heard him mutter into Harry's mouth, and Harry giggled, cheeks flushing pink, looking all pleased. Liam smiled. Harry liked being praised like that, he went all pliant and happy._ _

__"C’mon," said Zayn, stepping back a little bit and turning Harry around. "Let's show 'em what your dick's like, babe."_ _

__"Seriously, so much better than porn," said Niall, and Louis laughed, a little shudder where he was sandwiched between Niall and Liam, the three of them watching at Zayn slowly opened Harry's jeans to show him off._ _

__Harry fucking loved it, you could tell, head falling back and feet spreading apart on the floor, displaying himself._ _

__"Bloody little show-off," said Louis, with that fond edge to his voice he was crap at hiding._ _

__"Kinda, like, deserved, though," said Liam. "I mean, look at him."_ _

__Harry was all long legs and smooth skin and--_ _

__"If he wasn't already made to be a popstar, he'd be made to be a pornstar," said Niall, in awe. "Look at that dick."_ _

__It was pretty fucking impressive. Zayn was alternately looking down at it and smirking up at his captive audience, slowly fisting Harry's cock, smearing precome down so the fat hefty length of it gleamed in the hotel lamplight, snugging his thumb under the head and squeezing slightly just to make it look even more fucking huge._ _

__Liam swallowed._ _

__"Like everyone watching you, don't you?" said Zayn, moving behind Harry in a way that made it clear he was snubbing his cock up to Harry's arse the way Niall kept doing to Louis, if the movements Liam could feel were any indication. "Attention seeker."_ _

__"Yeah," groaned Harry shamelessly, and his dick twitched hard._ _

__"God," Louis breathed, and Zayn started wanking him faster. "Cmon, show them - see if you've got a load bigger than Liam's--"_ _

__"Oh, fuck," whined Harry, hips fucking up into Zayns hand, heels leaving the floor, and Liam had to physically stop himself from pulling away from Louis and Niall and dropping to the floor to receive another faceful as Harry came in generous wet stripes all over his own belly, Zayn's hand, and the carpet._ _

__"Fuck," he moaned. "Thank you, Zayn."_ _

__Zayn grinned, eyes dark and a bit wild looking. "See, Liam's not the only polite one at this orgy," he said with a grin, and Liam's head swam a little bit at that, because they may still be mostly dressed and sort of standing around in a hotel room, but this was, he was like ninety-nine per cent sure, an absolute by-definition orgy. List _this_ under life experiences he hadn't expected when standing around on a stage with four relative strangers on X Factor._ _

__"God," Zayn said. "I need--"_ _

__"Me, me this time," said Niall immediately. "I wanna - Zayn, can I suck you?"_ _

__Liam shuddered out a breath._ _

__"I need to sit down for this," announced Louis, and Liam nodded. He felt more human now than when he'd first come, but he still felt, after sucking cock and coming his brains out, that he had absolutely no need to be totally vertical any longer than necessary. He and Louis half dragged themselves further into the room to plop down on one of the couches, then Louis yelled imperiously until Harry, Zayn and Niall followed them._ _

__"I need to be able to see properly if our Nialler's gonna get his mouth on a dick," he said._ _

__"I've sucked cock before, mate," said Niall, looking amused. "As the only, like, actually gay one here."_ _

__"Not where we could all see it though, Neil," said Louis, dragging Liam in tight for a cuddle and beckoning Harry over so he could cuddle in the other side. "And that's the important thing."_ _

__"How d'you want me, like," said Zayn, standing in front of them, and Niall sat down on the couch next to Liam and beckoned him closer._ _

__"I'd drop down to my knees all sexy like, but, knee," he said, frowning._ _

__"This is definitely sexy enough," Liam assured him immediately, putting his hand on Niall's thigh._ _

__"Definitely," said Zayn, and stepped in closer. He slowly undid his jeans, then pulled his cock out with one hand while he cupped the other to Niall's face. Liam was leaning back on the couch, with Louis peering around his shoulder an Harry peering around _his, three little pervy boybanders in a row.__ _

___Niall opened for it easily when Zayn fed his cock in, and Liam felt a bit jealous, almost, at how easy it looked for him; his jaw opened wide and his pink lip seemed to suck up Zayn's cock like a bloody hoover, confident and wet and easy and really, really hot._ _ _

___"Okay, wow," said Zayn, the hand that had been feeing his cock in now cupping the back of Niall's head, and Niall just - kept - going, wow, until his lips were pressed into the neat dark fuzz of Zayn's pubes - and yes, Liam now realised that he had an intimate knowledge of all his bandmates' personal grooming habits by now. Well, except Niall's; except he also sort of remembered Niall in a lot of details from the aforementioned shower incident._ _ _

___"Fuck me, he's good at that," said Louis._ _ _

___"Sort of jealous," said Harry, and Zayn rolled his eyes, as best he could while he looked like he was trying to stop them rolling back in his head from pleasure, anyway. "Fuck off, you've all come already," he said. "But yeah, you should be jealous."_ _ _

___"I can learn to be that good," decided Liam._ _ _

___"Mate, you're not far off, to be honest," said Louis._ _ _

___"But I can't, like - take it that deep, like how Niall is," Liam pointed out._ _ _

___"True, but you're still fucking good."_ _ _

___"We can teach you," Harry said, and that was what Liam wanted to hear._ _ _

___"Good," he said. "Niall can give lessons, like."_ _ _

___Niall slid down deep on Zayn again, eyes closed, and gave Liam a thumbs up._ _ _

___Zayn had also closed his eyes, now, his white teeth digging in to his bottom lip, knuckles going white around the back of Niall's head, and Liam was pretty sure all he wanted was to fuck forward into Niall's throat but was holding himself back from it._ _ _

___Niall's hands slid up the back of Zayn's thighs to grip at his arse, and Louis said, "Think he wants you to go for it, like," and the three of them watching all made a noise as Zayn did, pulsed his hips forward into Niall's face._ _ _

___"Oh my - _fuck_ ," said Zayn, fucking forward again. Niall made a little noise but kept urging Zayn on, fucking into him, then Zayn swore and curled his shoulders over and came, Niall's mouth still tight around him._ _ _

___"And he swallows," said Harry. "Fuckin' pro."_ _ _

___Liam had to stop himself from pushing Niall out of the way - much as he adored Niall - to get Zayn to come on his face, again, so he just nodded, both deeply impressed and a little bit jealous._ _ _

___Zayn slowly pulled back, his softening cock all shiny and flushed as it dropped from Niall's mouth, which was obscenely red and swollen._ _ _

___"Mate," said Niall, turning to cuddle into Liam and give him a little kiss, "S'just practice. If anyone can learn to deepthroat, it's you."_ _ _

___"Well, good," said Liam. "I will. You'll teach me, right?"_ _ _

___Niall nodded and kissed him again, and Liam could taste Zayn in his mouth, thick and sharp and really lovely._ _ _

___"So if I've been keeping track right, like, of who does what," said Louis slowly, "then I think Harry needs to help Niall out."_ _ _

___Niall pulled away from Liam and looked at Louis, face soft. "Oh, Lou," he said, "you've been keeping track."_ _ _

___"Shut up, don't look at me like that," said Louis irritably._ _ _

___Liam grinned. "You've been looking at the shared spreadsheet Niall made, and you've been mentally keeping track. You _love_ the spreadsheet."_ _ _

___"I think I love you shutting up. I just want to make sure I'm not shafted when it comes to kisses and orgasms and things."_ _ _

___"Oh whatever," said Harry. "You want to be shafted."_ _ _

___" _Figuratively_ , Harold," said Louis, face a bit pink._ _ _

___"Well, he's right," said Niall, looking a bit shyly over at Harry. "Think you should be the one to, you know, help me. Seeing as I've somehow ended up the last one who hasn't come, dunno how that happened. Bagsy me first next time, lads."_ _ _

___Liam shivered happily all over at 'next time'._ _ _

___Harry grinned at Niall and extracted himself from Louis and the sofa so quickly he pretty much fell onto Niall's lap the other side of Liam. Liam decided he liked being in the middle. Zayn stretched luxuriously, tucked his soft cock back into his pants, and took the space Harry had vacated. It was only a three seater sofa so they were all a bit cosy, but it certainly wasn't the first time they'd been tightly fit onto a sofa._ _ _

___"Heyyy," said Harry, settling himself on Niall's lap and grinning down at him._ _ _

___"Hey, you," said Niall. "Gonna help me out?"_ _ _

___"I very much hope so," said Harry, and dropped in to kiss Niall again, sucking on his bottom lip that was all pink and swollen from Zayn's cock._ _ _

___Harry's hands looked so big on Niall's skinny little hips as Harry tugged his jeans open and down, and Niall pressed his head back into the sofa and groaned as Harry took his cock out. His pubes were, yes, like Liam had remembered, but his cock looked different, of course, all red and stiff and straining rather than softly nestled into his wet pubes from Liam's memory of the shower time._ _ _

___Harry spat on his hand - which, again, probably should have been gross but was definitely sexy - and started wanking Niall off, his long fingers looking obscene wrapped around Niall's shaft. He wanked Niall slower than Liam personally would have liked, but thorough - a firm slippery grip, twisting his fist smartly over the head on each upstroke, right down to the base and all the way up every time, until Niall was whimpering and writhing on the couch, sweat gleaming at his temples._ _ _

___"Faster, fuck it, please," said Niall, fingers digging into the sofa cushions, and Harry grinned._ _ _

___"Nah, not yet," he said, and kept the pace. Liam's balls ached slightly in sympathy, because Niall looked ready to blow, but Harry wouldn't speed up, just kept it slow and steady and firm until Niall was hollering into his fist. When he finally came, hips lifting up off the sofa and fists clenched tightly, Harry looked terribly pleased with himself and Niall looked like he may have passed out for a moment when he was done._ _ _

___"See?" said Harry, wiping his hand off on his jeans and stroking his cleaner hand through Niall's hair. "Worth the wait. Wasn't it?"_ _ _

___"You're a little shit and I did not ask for your tantric fucking handjobs or whatever," Niall mumbled, but he was smiling and looked very satisfied, so Liam thought it probably was worth it. He liked that idea, too, being made to wait a bit._ _ _

___"Can you do that to me too, one day?" he said hopefully._ _ _

___"I will do it to all of you," Harry said grandly. "This is just the beginning."_ _ _

___Liam liked the sound of that._ _ _

___"This orgy's been a bit weird," Harry remarked after a few minutes where they'd all just sort of slumped on the couch, coming down. "No-one got fully naked and there were no beds involved."_ _ _

___"What we wanted, though, innit?" said Zayn on a yawn. "Organic, like. No preparation."_ _ _

___"We were in the moment," said Liam, feeling terribly warm and content. "But maybe we should get to a bed for, like, sleeping. I think Louis's asleep already."_ _ _

___"Am not," protested Louis immediately, even though his eye were closed. "Totally awake. Taking it all in, me."_ _ _

___"Yep, of course," said Niall indulgently. "Always alert, the Tommo."_ _ _

___"Tha's right," Louis slurred._ _ _

___After a while Liam herded them all to one of the beds in the main bedroom. Even in a generous king it was still a squeeze, and Liam was pretty sure that at least Zayn and probably Louis too would have buggered off to another bed before morning, but for now, they were all piled together, faces in necks and knees wedged together and skin touching skin all over once Harry had helped drag the clothes off everyone._ _ _

___-_ _ _

___"I have a fantastic idea," said Louis grandly, a few days later._ _ _

___"Hm?" said Liam, looking up form his laptop. He was trying to get some lyrics down for as long out was having trouble wording things in a way that idiot make it kind of obvious he was talking about having sex with four boys. It wasn't going very well._ _ _

___They'd had some promo in the morning and had a free day for now; ostensibly so they could all go off and do their own thing, which sometimes Paul specifically built into their schedule - 'NON-1D TIME!!' he wrote in big letters on their timetable, which they regularly ignored - because he thought it was "healthy," or something, to spend a few hours of their lives not together. Liam disagreed._ _ _

___Anyway, they'd idly talked about going out sightseeing, but the way everyone was just indoors hanging around in their suite made it pretty obvious what they were all actually interested in doing. Hence, well, the lyrics. When Liam was horny he wrote horny lyrics and usually had to delete them the next day. It was a pain._ _ _

___"Well, go on, then," said Zayn, slumped on a couch with his feet wedged under Niall's thigh._ _ _

___"A little bird told me Harry and Zayn had a full on shouting match yesterday over who would get to give Niall a blowjob next time," said Louis, smirking. Niall went pink, and Zayn and Harry scowled._ _ _

___Liam grinned. He'd been the little bird. He didn't want his boys to fight, obviously, but there was something surreal and sort of exciting about them fighting over that sort of thing._ _ _

___"Snitch," grumbled Harry. Liam stuck his tongue out._ _ _

___"So, my grand idea is, to solve that problem, at least for this round, is - everyone write down on a little piece of paper what they want to do, and slash or have done to them, in the next round, and we pick them out one by one."_ _ _

___Liam thought about it. Like a sex truth or dare, sort of. "I like it," he said._ _ _

___Everyone looked around at everyone else speculatively, then nodded one by one._ _ _

___"Alright, brilliant," said Louis. "Niall, get me some paper and pens."_ _ _

___"What, now?" he said, but was up on his feet and rummaging in his bag._ _ _

___Louis laughed. "As if we were all gonna go and do anything else this afternoon," he said._ _ _

___"Excellent," said Harry, clapping his hands together, and Niall started handing out bits of paper._ _ _

___"So what are we writing down?" asked Zayn. "What we want to do, or have done to us?"_ _ _

___"Anything," said Louis dismissively. "Just, a thing you want to happen."_ _ _

___Liam toyed with his pen and doodled a little cartoon man in the corner of his piece of paper, feeling his cheeks go a bit hot thinking about what he wanted. He was pretty sure none of the lads would, like, think any less of him for it, but was it really weird? Was it bizarre to want what he wanted? He remembered the way everyone had looked at him last time, and closed his eyes and scribbled madly on the bit of paper, screwed it up and chucked it at Louis._ _ _

___"Lovely, thank you, Liam," said Louis, prissily opening and refolding the piece of paper without looking at what was written on it. He stole Niall's hat from his head and turned it over, dropped Liam's bit of paper in it, followed by his own. He passed it around until everyone had dropped their bit of paper in._ _ _

___"Okay," said Louis. "I'll open the first one, then we'll do that, then we'll open the next one and do that until we get to a point where the tally is unbalanced, and I don't know, work it out from there."_ _ _

___"I think there's logical inconsistencies, like, in your plan, Louis," said Zayn sceptically._ _ _

___"Shut up, Zayn, and pick something out of the hat," said Louis, shaking the hat around and holding it out bossily to Zayn._ _ _

___Zayn reached in, eyes closed and picked a piece of paper out of the hat. He unfolded it carefully, and then grinned wide. "I want to come on Liam's face," he read out._ _ _

___Four voices all went, " _Yess_!", followed by a confused silence._ _ _

___"Why you are celebrating for?" said Zayn. "I wrote that."_ _ _

___"No, but--" said Niall, and and Louis snatched the hat back. He picked another piece of paper out of it. "I want to come on Liam's face," he read out. Another piece of paper. "I want to come on Liam's face again," he read again. He shrugged. "S'me, obviously." He picked out the penultimate. "I want - you get the picture."_ _ _

___"There's one more," Harry pointed out._ _ _

___Louis grabbed it. "I want--" He paused. "I want everyone to come on my face," he read out carefully. "Then it says 'Liam, btw' in brackets in case it wasn't already abundantly clear."_ _ _

___"Well," said Niall cheerfully, breaking the silence. "That makes life a little bit easier, don't it?"_ _ _

___"I mean--" said Liam. "You all--?"_ _ _

___"You don't even know, babe," said Zayn immediately, "how good you looked with Louis's come on your face."_ _ _

___"It was so hot, Liam," said Harry, nodding._ _ _

___"It was okay," allowed Louis._ _ _

___"You wrote it down too!" said Niall._ _ _

___"Okay, fine, it was really fucking hot and I want to do it again! Liam?"_ _ _

___"Give - um, gimme a minute," said Liam, still feeling a bit dizzy and overwhelmed that apparently everyone wanted exactly what he wanted._ _ _

___"You okay, babe?" said Zayn, kindly._ _ _

___"Oh, he's fine," said Harry, grinning as he looked pointedly at Liam's lap where he was obviously hard in his jeans; his cock had leapt up all eager the first time he'd hear someone say they wanted to come on his face, let alone the three subsequent times._ _ _

___"I really liked it last time," admitted Liam. "Like, I really liked it? And I thought maybe it was weird that I kept thinking about it and wanted it from all of you, but - it's not that weird, is it?"_ _ _

___"Not weird at all," said Niall immediately, finally coming over and cuddling him. It had been far too long since he'd had physical contact with one of them. Like, over an hour or something._ _ _

___"Definitely not weird, definitely really hot," said Louis. "Mate, it's really not weird. Or if it is, we're all really weird too, so it's fine."_ _ _

___"Like, it's no weirder than the lot of us all wanting to shag each other at the same time," said Niall._ _ _

___"Okay, yeah," said Liam. He felt hot and excited in his belly, partly from knowing they were gonna do what he'd been thinking of and partly from knowing it was exactly what they all wanted, too. That they'd been thinking of nutting over Liam's face, each of them. "That - yeah."_ _ _

___If they all wanted it, it definitely made it less weird - if he wanted it and they wanted it, it just made it great, like this whole thing had been from the start anyway. Things that should be weird seemed okay when it was the five of them._ _ _

___"How d'you want us all, then?" asked Harry, also leaving his chair to come and sit on the other side of Liam. There was definitely an element of grope in his cuddle. Liam couldn't say he really minded. "You wanna kneel, or like, lie down?"_ _ _

___What a choice. Lying down seemed a bit - maybe a bit scary, with the rest of them standing around him, like he wouldn't be able to move very much, so he said, "Kneeling, please. Or - um, maybe on the bed?"_ _ _

___"Excellent idea," declared Louis, and Zayn nodded, the two of them standing up._ _ _

___Liam's heart was pounding hard and fast in his chest, and he was far too hard, considering no-one had really touched or kissed him at all this evening. Granted, he felt like he'd spent half his life somewhere on the way to hard ever since this whole, like, thing with the five of them had started, but even so. He just really, really wanted this._ _ _

___Niall and Harry pushed him up off the couch and herded him into the bedroom._ _ _

___"So if I, like," he started, looking at the bed in awe, "sort of, sit up at the headboard, and you can all, like-- um--"_ _ _

___"We can arrange ourselves around, you, like," said Louis, taking over smoothly in that way he did whenever Liam couldn't, making plans and decisions. "That way we can just go whenever we'd like, instead of, like, lining up one by one."_ _ _

___"God," said Liam faintly. "Yes, um."_ _ _

___"Who would have thought," said Harry, slowly, as Liam clambered up onto the bed, feeling a bit unreal. "Like honestly, _honestly_ , mates, who would have thought, back when we arrived at my bungalow and Liam wouldn't even let us hug him without acting like we'd pulled his trousers down - who would have thought that one day we'd all be sitting here, talking about how best we can all give him a facial."_ _ _

___"Well, to be fair, Harold, we can say _who would have thought_ about many things," pointed out Louis. "Playing a worldwide stadium tour, MSG, and so on."_ _ _

___"Yeah, but, you see his point," said Niall, a hand on Liam's neck as Liam got himself settled, leaning back against the cushioned headboard. "Like, this is Liam, and we're all gonna come on his face."_ _ _

___"Yeah," said Louis, smirking, then looked directly at Liam, this piercing hot look that made Liam shiver all the way through. There had always been something amazing about having Louis's full attention, something that had always made him feel a bit drunk and stupid, but right now - well. It was a lot. "Yeah, it's gonna be something alright."_ _ _

___"You like us all talking about you, don't you," said Zayn softly, kneeling up onto the bed next to Liam._ _ _

___"Um yeah, sort of," said Liam. "Is that--?"_ _ _

___"No, it's nice. I get it. I think we all like that kind of thing, a bit. With the five if is, there's a lot going on, so when the rest of them are all paying attention to _you_ , it's kind of brilliant."_ _ _

___Liam nodded. "Yes! Yeah, like - just to know, like, that in that moment, right, everyone's thinking about me." He felt himself go red. "I know it's bit selfish--"_ _ _

___"Nope, no way," said Zayn, snuggling in to give him a kiss. "Not selfish at all. Don't you remember how this is what we all want right now, too? We like all paying attention to you. It's sexy, how you go all, like, embarrassed."_ _ _

___"Fuck," said Liam. He felt that pretty much summed it all up._ _ _

___"Can we get those clothes off, please?" said Harry. "I really don't think we need this many clothes considering how we're gonna end up."_ _ _

___"Want me to take these off then, babe?" said Zayn, running his hands down Liam's thighs._ _ _

___"Yes," said Liam. It felt a bit weird, sitting here in the middle with everyone looking at him, Zayn taking Liam’s clothes off, like he was somehow important enough for all this special treatment. But he'd decided at some point in this crazy life they were living that it wasn't a good idea to question the good things that happened to him and instead make the most of it. There was some saying about giving a horse a gift, or something - he wasn't sure, but he'd heard it once and he definitely wasn't going to give the horse a gift. Or whatever._ _ _

___And anyway, at some point he fully intended to be part of the group of them giving this much attention to one of the others, so it would all come out in the wash._ _ _

___Zayn tugged his boxers and jogging bottoms off slowly, grinning up at Liam when his cock sprang up from the waistband and tented out the hem of his t shirt._ _ _

___"Shirt too," said Niall, clambering on next to him and pulling off Liam's t shirt, before settling down next him to get his own clothes off._ _ _

___"Is this gonna be our first fully naked orgy?" asked Harry as he kicked off his trousers. "Don't forget socks," he reminded Louis, who pinched his nipple._ _ _

___"Please, can someone just, do something," Liam begged; naked on the bed, he was feeling more than a bit desperate watching everyone else take their clothes off and talk and look at him, and no one was doing anything._ _ _

___"What, like this?" said Louis, immediately, stripping off his socks and bounding onto the bed, giving Liam a smart grin before dipping down to wrap his mouth around Liam's cock._ _ _

___"Oh my god," groaned Liam, and pressed his head back into the headboard. This hadn't been what he'd had in mind - he wanted someone to start, like, wanking off over him, or something, like was the plan - but this, this was also thoroughly acceptable. Louis's mouth was hot and wet, and Louis was not going deep but he was sucking almost painfully hard, and Liam's toes curled and his hips twitched upwards._ _ _

___"Wait - god," he managed. "Don't - Louis!"_ _ _

___Louis pulled up and off, mouth red and smirking._ _ _

___"Don't wanna come - yet," said Liam. "Wanna come after you've all - you know," he said._ _ _

___"If you can't say it, don't know that you should do it, Liam," said Harry, grinning as he squeezed up onto the bed. Liam had Harry and Zayn on one side, Niall on the other, and Louis between his legs. This, he reflected, was almost certainly another glimpse of that undeserved heaven._ _ _

___"Fine," he said, sliding down a little bit on the bed. "I want you to all come on my face, and I want it soon so I can wank off with your your jizz on my face, okay?"_ _ _

___"Oh- _fucking_ \- kay," said Niall, and knelt up, angling himself towards Liam; Zayn did the same, and Harry shuffled around a little bit, and between his legs Louis knee-walked forward until he was straddling Liam's chest._ _ _

___"We're all here, Liam," said Louis, smirking down at him. "Ready for us?"_ _ _

___Liam's face felt like it was gonna melt off from the flush of arousal and embarrassment that washed over him. All he could think about was the weird hot/cool sensation of Louis's come landing on his face last time, and the way they'd all looked at him; his cock was twitching and leaking, inches away from Louis's arse, until Louis shuffled closer, and Liam couldn't even mind because the closer Louis's cock got, the more Liam could remember how it tasted and the more desperate he was to taste it again._ _ _

___"You wanna," said Harry, gruffly, starting to wank himself in slow, firm jerks, "you wanna suck any of us off?"_ _ _

___Liam moaned; he did, but he also just wanted to lie here and get covered, which seemed kind of lazy but, for some reason, incredibly hot._ _ _

___"Logistical nightmare," said Zayn. "And look at him - dunno about you, but I don't really need any more motivation to nut over him. If he sucked me, I'd just come the second I was in his mouth. Kinda - like - defeats the purpose. "_ _ _

___"I'm just - yeah," said Niall, so close his knees were pressed against Liam's shoulder, Liam turned towards him, could see the red heft of his cock as Niall wanked himself, and smell the sharp musk of his cock. "Yeah, I don't fucking need any more than this."_ _ _

___Liam's cock kept twitching and jumping on his belly; he was so unbelievably turned on and no one had touched him, it was crazy. "Tell me," he begged, face still feeling so hot, like he could, like, fry an egg on it. Like it was gonna sizzle when they all came on him. "Tell me who's gonna - first, I need to--"_ _ _

___"Competition," said Louis, fist flying confidently and almost lazily over his dick. "First one to come takes the next early morning phoner."_ _ _

___"Fuck," said Niall, "for that I'll take the privilege of being the first to come on Liam's face. Payno - I'm gonna - if you want it, I'm gonna--"_ _ _

___Liam turned his face immediately to Niall, tilting his chin up and opening his mouth._ _ _

___"Jesus, fucking shit," said Niall, and god, from this close Liam could see the way Niall's cock twitched and the slit flexed around the thick slide of come. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth wider as Niall came, feeling that weird hot, wet drop of come landing thickly on his face, a fat stripe landing right in his open mouth, and he closed it enough longer to lick his lips and swallow it down._ _ _

___"Oh my fucking god," said Zayn. "That's fucking - Liam, you're - okay, no, fuck, look at me, it's gonna--"_ _ _

___Liam twisted his head around, opening his mouth wide again and eagerly awaiting Zayn's load; it came as soon as Liam met Zayn's eyes, and he closed his own again, moaning helplessly as he felt it fall over his face, catching in his eyebrows and over the ridge of his nose. He tilted his head up frantically to get the last pulse in his mouth because it suddenly seemed really fucking important that he managed to taste all of them, that he got a little bit of all his boys in his mouth._ _ _

___He felt a bit disgusting, two loads of come starting to both dry and roll down his face where he was half propped up against the headboard, and his cock ached and throbbed with how amazing it also felt. Niall and Zayn had sort of tilted away but hadn't gone away properly, still slumped nearby, and Liam didn't want to stop touching any of his boys. Pretty much ever, but especially now._ _ _

___"Fuck," said Louis, shuffling closer from where he was sitting astride Liam. He came right up close, his cock familiar and straining right at his face, and Louis grabbed Liam's face by the chin, fingers slipping a bit in the bits of Niall and Zayn's come that had slid down._ _ _

___"Fuck," Louis said again, and he wedged his cock up right at Liam's mouth, cockhead propped on the swell of his bottom lip, and came; most of it ended up in Liam's mouth, which Liam swallowed eagerly, but some dribbled down out of the corners of his mouth, some streaked out right over his nose. God, he must be utterly covered with the stuff, and he had to close his eyes entirely to make sure it didn't get in and ruin the mood. He felt like only an atomic fucking bomb could ruin the mood at the his point, but better safe than sorry._ _ _

___He swallowed the last of Louis's come, feeling good and dizzy and tingly-warm all over, then tilted his head to where Harry was the last one to go. "Please," he said, voice sounding surprisingly hoarse as if he really had been sucking all their dicks. "Please, I need--"_ _ _

___"I gotcha, Liam, I gotcha," said Harry, and Harry - god, Liam could feel the fucking size and weight of him when he rested his cockhead on Liam's cheekbone, the movement of his hand wanking the base of his cock slow and firm. "Gonna - go," said Harry, sounding strained and breathless in a way Harry hardly ever sounded, like something had finally got to him. "Liam - fuck - mate, don't know how this looks - wish we could take a picture, tweet it so the whole world so everyone knows how much you love taking all our come--"_ _ _

___Liam felt like he went a little bit crazy at that, mouth straining wide open and hips punching up off the bed. He didn't - he _didn't_ want the whole world to know, of course he didn't, this was just him and his boys, obviously, but just - something about Harry saying that - whew. It was a lot._ _ _

___Harry came with a long, rumbly groan, and he had the biggest load of the boys so far - he controlled each surge, directing his dick over Liam's face, some on his forehead, some on his cheek, some right into his greedy waiting open mouth, endless thick hot wet stripes falling all the fuck over his face until Liam felt it rolling down his chin, down past his ears, everywhere._ _ _

___Everyone was quiet for a moment, slumped half on Liam and half on the bed, and Liam just - let himself feel it, the slow rolls of come over his face, the thick, achy throb of his dick, all the places everyone was touching him. At least, until he started to worry they'd fallen asleep._ _ _

___"Um, hey!" he said, voice, rough, still. "Anyone gonna help me out?"_ _ _

___Everyone stirred. "We are," Niall promised._ _ _

___"Just admiring you," said Louis from where he was sprawled over Liam's chest, eyes bright from under his sweaty fringe of hair. "God, that was hot."_ _ _

___"I know," whined Liam, shifting his hips. "So hot. I need--"_ _ _

___"Poor boy," said Harry, sitting up. "We got him all riled up then collapsed on him."_ _ _

___Liam made a grumbly noise of agreement._ _ _

___"Who do you want?" asked Zayn, stroking a hand over Liam's chest, palm bumping pleasantly over his nipples._ _ _

___"Any - don't care," said Liam honestly._ _ _

___"Everyone?" said Niall with a grin._ _ _

___"Liam's big, but I don't know if he can fit four hands on his dick." said Zayn doubtfully._ _ _

___"We'll work it out," said Louis confidently, and they did - the hands sliding smart and teasing and quick over his dick felt so fucking good, sharp spikes of pleasure in comparison to the slow drugging pleasure of having everyone come all over him. When - god, finally - he came, he had no idea who it even was who made him come, just that he had to shut his eyes and curl his toes and arch his whole body up as he finally lost it, fucking up into a tight grip of fingers and coming all over four sets of hands, getting everyone messy._ _ _

___"Liam returning the favour," said Zayn quietly, sounding amused as he wiped his hand over Liam's belly._ _ _

___"Mnngh," said Liam, feeling a bit like he'd never be able to move or open his eyes again. That would be fine, wouldn't it? They could just roll him onto stage and play the recording and maybe he'd be able to move his mouth a bit, but honestly anything else was out of the question. He would ideally lie in this bed, buzzing with orgasm and covered in jizz, forever. What a nice life._ _ _

___"C'mon, Liam," said someone - Niall - an undetermined amount of time later. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit, like."_ _ _

___A very small part of Liam wanted to protest, but most of him recognised the impracticality of going around for the rest of his life with his face covered in his bandmates' come, and anyway, it was starting to pull tightly at his skin as it dried, so maybe it was best if it was gone. Maybe._ _ _

___"Mmm," he said, and opened his eyes - it was surprisingly easy, and he made another noise and dragged himself to sit up. Good to know he hadn't actually destroyed all higher motor functioning via bukkake. "Kay."_ _ _

___He let Niall slowly wipe his face off with a warm wet flannel, and Louis and Harry cleaned up his cock and stomach, and Zayn brought his pyjamas over. Liam got the impression they were all sort of enjoying looking after him when he was still too orgasm-pliant to protest._ _ _

___"Sleep time," Zayn said, starting to pull Liam's PJs on._ _ _

___"It's like--" four p.m., Liam was about to say, but yawned massively instead._ _ _

___"I don't care what time it is," said Harry, helping Zayn pull Liam's PJ bottoms on like Liam was some sort of invalid. "After an orgy that exciting, we all have to have a little nap."'_ _ _

___"Fine," said Liam, and even Louis and Niall were nodding, who were not generally prone to daytime naps. Zayn, of course, was already sliding under the covers and tugging them up over him and Liam._ _ _

___"Bagsy big spoon," he said._ _ _

___"Fine," said Harry. "Bagsy little spoon."_ _ _

___"Mmm," said Liam, meaning agreement. His eyelids felt very heavy, so maybe a nap was in order. Just briefly. They had a whole afternoon and evening, still, didn't want to waste that._ _ _

___"Bookends, then, Niall?" said Louis. "Seeing as that's all we're good for."_ _ _

___"No," protested Liam, sleepily. "Y'good for lots, like. Lots of things."_ _ _

___"Like coming spectacularly on your face, yes, we know, Payno," said Louis, shoving into the bed behind Zayn. Niall curled into Harry, who was curling into Liam. Liam happily slid his arms around Harry's waist and Zayn's nose nudged the back of his neck._ _ _

___"That was okay, right," said Liam, sleepily. "That was, like. Good."_ _ _

___"Yes, it was good," said Louis patiently. "You're not weird, it was hot, and we're gonna do it again."_ _ _

___"Mmm," said Liam happily. "Good."_ _ _

___"Told you we were all a bit gay for each other," said Harry. "Didn't I say?"_ _ _

___"You did and you were right," said Niall, muffled in the duvet but sincere. "You were, and it's all worked out very well."_ _ _

___"At least we have a good answer for the interviewers, now," mused Liam, halfway to asleep. "When they ask why we aren't single. We can say, actually, no, none of us are single."_ _ _

___"Is that what this is?" said Zayn, propping himself up a bit. Liam whimpered at the loss of his warmth. "Like, a not single kind of deal, more than a, you know. Fun tour orgy kind of deal?"_ _ _

___"Tourgy," said Harry, and snickered._ _ _

___"Course it is, you twat," said Louis, dragging Zayn down. "Don't fucking do this for the fun of it. I'll skin one of you alive if you go out and, like, hook up with a groupie or some bloody shit like that. This is a not-single deal." He paused, and his voice lost some of its conviction. "Assuming, like. Everyone's, uh. Okay with that."_ _ _

___"Yes!" said four very vehement voices._ _ _

___"Well," said Louis. "Good."_ _ _

___So that was that, Liam thought, fuzzily happy, and fell asleep._ _ _


End file.
